The Day the Angel Fell
by Desthemarauderette
Summary: Hermione and Ron go out for an innocent day of baby shopping, even though Ron isn't feeling so well. The day, however, doesn't plan on being so innocent.


"Ron! Ron, Wake up, Ronald!" Said a very disgruntled wife, Hermione Weasley. "Ron, Wake up! We have to do our Baby shopping today! Come on, let's go!" "Hermione, We can't go today, I'm not feeling very well." Was the the nasaly response Hermione got. "Mmm..." Ron heard Hermione sniffle and walk off. _"Oh no, she's crying" _He thought to himself. At that thought, He pulled himself out of the bed, and got into the shower.

"Ron, thank you for coming. We didn't have to you know, I understand you didn't feel well." Stated Hermione. "Well, I'd do anything for you and that little angel inside you, you know that." "Thank you, Ron" Hermione cooed, as she hugged her husband.

Strange things were happening in Diagon Alley that day. People from Knocturn Alley were there, and there was more black cloaks than you'd normally see. Not to mention a lot of low hoods, darty eyes, and whispered conversation. It just didn't seem right to Ron. The air was cooler, and the atmosphere, not so friendly.

"Hermione, is it just me, or do you get the feeling we should maybe come back another time?" Ron stated uneasily. He didn't want to take any chances with his three months pregnant wife. "Oh Ronald, Really, Don't be silly. You act as though someone is going to jump out and attack us any second. Just relax." "Hermione, I really don't like this. It seems so dark here today. It doesn't seem safe." With a little more coaxing from Hermione, Ron agreed to stay.

They bought many things. Booties, and Baby jeans, and onesies, and shirts, diapers, baby furniture. This was going to be the most spoiled baby in all of the wizarding world. They were Leaving Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions when it happened. A red light zoomed straight in front of their eyes. Another one, into the sky, and yet another, into the store window. Wizards and Witches all emitted screams, one right after another, and started running, completely forgetting their purchases. Diagon Alley was under Death Eater Attack.

"Hermione, Go! I've got to stay back and help fight them." Ron yelled. Hermione Refused. "I'm not leaving here without you", she screamed, "I want to make sure you stay safe with me!" "Hermione you need to apparate home _Right Now!_ Do what's best for the baby and _GO_!" Throughout this whole exchange lights of all colors were swirling around them, people were screaming and Death Eaters were taking control. "Ronald, Im n--" Hermione froze, she saw a green light, heading straight for her belly. She yelled. Louder than she's ever yelled before. Ron saw the light coming her way, and tried to jump in front of it, but it was too late. The light had nicked her slightly protruded tummy, and she had fallen.

Hermione woke up in the hospital to loud sobs. She lifted her head to see where the sobs were coming from. It was Ron. "Ronald, Honey what's wrong?" Just as she said that she started noticing things. She wasn't in her own bed, she wasn't in her own clothes, she wasn't even in her own body. She didnt think. She felt a lot lighter, for some reason, a lot emptier. "Hermione, do you remember us going to Diagon Alley?" Ron asked tearfully. Fragments of memories started flowing back into her brain. Bright lights, baby booties, and a stomach ache. "Hermione, Death Eaters attacked Diagon Alley while we were there today. The Killing Curse was used against you, and it hit your stomach. Hermione, We lost the baby" Ron said, choking on his own tears as he went up to hold his wifes hand. Hermione barely had time to think before there was once again total darkness.

When she woke up again, her room was in total darkness, and light snores and jerky movements were coming from somewhere to her left. This time, the memories came flooding back into her head, like an avalanche. They were at Diagon Alley, her stomach was hit with a Killing Curse, her baby was gone. Tears started spilling from her eyes. She wanted to know for herself. She wanted to know if this was just a bad dream. She did a quick Sonorus Charm on her stomach to see if she could hear a heartbeat, or any signs of life at all. Complete silence.

Her tears were coming more rapidly now. Hermione quietly got out of her bed, and tiptoed over to the desk in her St. Mungos room, and started to write.

"For everything there must come a last.

A last minute, a last hour, a last month, day, or year.

A last drink, a last coke, a last world you'll ever hear.

A last love, a last heart, a last kiss, hug, or rage...

Or even the last words written on a page.

But the worst last thing is your last breath

Because what is to follow will surely be your death."

With that, Hermione placed one final kiss on her husbands lips, and whispered "I love you, forever." into his ear, and then, one last time, Hermione fell into complete darkness.

A/n: This is a very dark, morbid piece. I'm sorry, to all of you who read this and cried. Something happened to me today, and I had to get this story out. You have no idea how therapeutic writing is for me. Flame or comment, I dont think either will effect me. If you want a happier story, try reading one of my others.


End file.
